Demon Of My Dreams
by coldndrowning911
Summary: Sasuke finds a fox kit in the forest. Yaoi. Now with Lemon! Rating change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto. Never will so I'll get over it

I've been having a mental breakdown in the sane department of my brain so I've been going crazy lately. And the only thing that keeps me sane is reading a yaoi. Hmmm. So I've decided to write to see if it helps.

* * *

Demon of My Dreams

A nine-tailed, reddish-gold fox was running tree to tree protecting himself from the down pouring rain. The kit sat under a large pine tree, his cerulean eyes growing wide at the sight of the lighting.

The sound of thunder made the kit huddle into a ball waiting for the storm to pass. A normal fox kit, demon or not, would've been with its parents at a time like this. The kit knew that they were killed by demon killers after he was born.

The rain was getting softer and the thunder and lighting were getting farther away. Before long the kit was falling asleep. How it wished its parents were there to lick his fur clean and to keep him warm.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

15 year-old Sasuke was out in the forest practicing his archery skills with his older brother Itachi. He was getting ready to be the next demon killer. That was what the Uchiha family did; kill demons to protect their village. Itachi was already up to his father's rank and soon Sasuke would be the newest rookie on the team.

After a few more minutes of training it started pouring. It would take them hours to get to the village, but Itachi and Sasuke left early so no one would be too worried.

By the time let up they've been walking for three hours without a word to each other. "Sasuke," Itachi's voice called out to Sasuke who was a bit further ahead. "Let's set up camp here. It's night now, they wouldn't mind if we reached the village tomorrow instead of today. Go find us some fire wood!"

"Yeah. Fine" Sasuke said turning into the forest. He grabbed some pieces of wood lying around and held in a bundle. After a few minutes of gathering wood, Sasuke had enough wood to start a fire.

When Sasuke got back to the camp site, Itachi had already finished putting up Sasuke and his tent, and he waiting for Sasuke with a pack of hot dogs. (A/N: I couldn't think of what they would eat while camping so I said hot dogs so deal!)

Itachi started the fire and Sasuke watch the smoke rise into the starry night, he laid down on his back closing his eyes relaxing to the smell of cooking hot dogs, and the sounds of owls.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The fox kit woke up to the smell of food. He blinked once. Twice. The sleepiness from his eyes was gone, and so was the rain. The kit stood up and shook letting his fur puff up. He licked parts of it down wanting to get to the smell of food as fast as possible. He hasn't eaten in days. He was hungry and no matter what he would get to this source of food and some for himself.

He ran towards the smell and reached the camp of two humans. There was a fire and the smell of meat. The fox kit walked slowly towards them, being cautious not to alarm them. A twig snapped. It wasn't very loud but still the smaller human looked towards the sound.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a fox. It wasn't an ordinary fox though. It had nine tails! It was a reddish-gold color, except for the middle tail which was all gold and seemed to be longer and fluffier than the others. It had pretty cerulean eyes. They showed fear in them when Sasuke looked at it. Sasuke turned his head to find that Itachi fell asleep and the hotdogs were half burned.

Sasuke went and grabbed a hot dog and tore a piece of it off. He held out the piece trying to convince the fox kit to come closer. The fox kit was shy at first then decided it was ok and ran up to Sasuke with his ears up and tails wagging slightly. (A/N: Don't ask how that happened it just did.)

Sasuke gave the kit the rest of the hot dog. It was hard for the kit to eat it for it had small teeth. Sasuke started stroking the fox's fur. The kit looked up from the hot dog and leaned into Sasuke's stroking. He gave a small smile. '_The kit is kind of cute in it's_ _nine-tailed sort of way_.' Sasuke picked up the kit grabbed it's hot dog, took one of for himself and went inside the tent and zipped it up.

Sasuke finished eating his hot dog. He was stroking the kit's head again but this time the kit was too into it's hot dog to notice. Sasuke smiled and fell asleep still stroking the kit's head.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke woke up. He felt something warm against his chest. '_What… Oh yeah. The kit, I wonder if it's still sleeping.'_ Sasuke smiled and pulled the blanket off of him. Sasuke looked shocked. Instead of the fox kit that he had last night there was a blonde boy sleeping next to him. The boy woke up and smiled. "Good morning," Sasuke looked like he was about to scream. "Who _are_ you?" The boy smirked, leaving Sasuke even more confused.

* * *

Please review! Criticism welcomed! I don't know if I'll finish the other story. I have problems with finishing things so it wouldn't surprise me if I didn't!


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked the boy again.

"Don't you remember? I was looking for food, and then I saw you, and you gave me part of that hotdog. Man was that good!" The blonde boy said grinning.

Sasuke glared at the boy. "I don't remember you at all. I remember a little fox kit yes, but not you!" The boy started laughing which made Sasuke glare even harder.

"You humans are so funny." The boy said giggling now. "I am that little fox! It's just I changed into this form so I didn't have to sleep in wet fur." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. _'This boy was the fox? How is that possible?'_

"How can you be that fox kit if you're a human now?" Sasuke asked not getting it.

The boy put his head down and lowered his voice to whisper. "I'm a demon, that's why."

Sasuke's eyes grew wider again. "Why were you all alone? Shouldn't you have been with your parents?" The boy started trembling. He brought his head up to look at Sasuke. The boy was about to cry. "They were killed a little after I was born."

The boy quickly stopped trembling and looked towards the tent entrance and turned back into his demon fox form. Sasuke turned towards the entrance and saw that Itachi was standing there.

"Ready to-" Itachi said walking inside the tent and then stopped to stare at the fox. Itachi glared at the demon fox. _'I could've sworn that I killed the last ones. I guess I didn't see their kit.'_

"Sasuke," Itachi said still glaring at the fox. "Do you know what that is and how it got here?"

"Well I don't know _**what**_ it is, but I fed it last night and it slept with me." Sasuke said looking confused.

"That," Itachi said pointing at the fox, raising his voice, and glaring at Sasuke. "Is a demon! The nine-tailed fox! I killed the last two a few months ago! I must've not known they had a kit."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _'I've helped a demon?!? But… I can't just leave him to die alone. He's still young maybe I could convince Itachi to keep him a secret and I could teach him to be good!'_

"Let's tell Father, he'll know what do to with it!" Itachi said picking up the fox by his scruff and dangling him.

"No!" Sasuke grabbed the fox from Itachi and held it close to his chest. "Please Itachi! Don't tell Father! I'll teach the demon to be good! I promise! Itachi please!"

Itachi looked surprised. This was the first time his brother had strong feelings for anything. _'Maybe it'll be a good thing for Sasuke to take care of this demon.'_

"Fine," Itachi said leaving. "But if that thing does one thing to harm anyone, then he'll have to be punished! Understand?"

Sasuke nodded his head. He watched as Itachi left the tent. He held the fox by his scruff and held it up to his face. "So what's your name?"

**'Naruto.'** The fox replied in Sasuke's head.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry you guys! I had it written and posted to fanfiction but to the wrong story:'( So I've re-posted it to the RIGHT story and here it is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"So you can talk telepathically?" Sasuke said more to himself than to the fox. Sasuke held the fox to his chest and walked out of his tent, to see Itachi making breakfast.

"Hurry up," Itachi said not looking up from what he was cooking. "Eat fast so we can get home before Father becomes too worried."

"You hungry little guy?" Sasuke asked the fox putting some meat in front of the fox's face. The fox grabbed the food out his hands and ate it happily and wagging his tail for more.

Sasuke smiled warmly at the fox and made a small plate for the fox and set it on the forest floor. He set the fox down next to the plate and watched the fox eat his food.

After their breakfast Itachi and Sasuke cleaned up the plates and packed up their belongings into their bags, Naruto was following Sasuke around like a dog with his master.

"Ok," Itachi said. "Let's go home." Sasuke and Naruto followed behind Itachi as they started their journey home.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke and Itachi were watching the fox kit with amused faces. First he would run through the trees chasing something or other, when he came back out he would be to far ahead of them and it would look around frantically until Sasuke called out his name.

"So," Itachi said to Sasuke as the fox left them for what seemed to be the 6th time. "You named him Naruto?"

"No. He told me his name." Sasuke said.

Itachi stopped in his path and glared at Sasuke. "Wait. So what you're telling me it can turn into a human too?"

Sasuke nodded. "Not only that, he can talk with me telepathically too."

"Sasuke, you better be very careful. He could be seriously dangerous if your not. I don't want you to get hurt."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, the guy who threatens to murder our parents cares for his little brother? I seriously doubt that. You just don't want to look bad if he does get out of control and destroys the town."

The fox kit ran out of the trees and stopped in the middle of the path. Instead of looking around like he did earlier he sat down and waited for Sasuke and Itachi to catch up.

When they reached the kit, he started to dance around Sasuke's legs and jumped at his arms. Sasuke picked him up and held him to his face.

"What do you want little guy?" Sasuke asked him.

**'I'm hungry. Can we stop to eat and take a break? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!'**

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah. Sure. Itachi can we stop for a break? Naruto's getting hungry."

Itachi sighed. "Fine. But it has to be a quick one. If we want to reach Konoha by the end of the day this can be our only stop ok?"

Sasuke nodded and dropped his bag and sat down on a log nearby. Naruto ran over to him and transformed into his human form.

"What do you have to eat Sasu? I'm STARVING" Naruto grinned a fox grin at Sasuke.

"Don't call me Sasu, dobe or else you won't get any food. Just call me Sasuke." Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You're just a mean teme! I'll call you whatever I feel like calling you S-A-S-U!" Naruto stuck out his tongue and started to dig through Sasuke's bag. He pulled out a cup of ramen.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, what's this stuff?" Naruto asked looking at then sniffing it.

"It's called ramen dobe. You'll probably like it." Sasuke said taking the ramen from Naruto and went to boil some water.

"Teme." Naruto mumbled under his breath as he followed Sasuke over to where he was starting to boil his water.

"Here." Sasuke said after he was finished with the ramen. He handed the cup over to Naruto who looked at it cautiously and slurped a noodle.

Naruto's eyes went wide and he stared blankly at the cup. Sasuke got worried that Naruto didn't like it and reached out to take the cup away from him. "If you don't like it I'll just find you something else." When Sasuke's hand touched the cup Naruto let out a growl.

"NO! I like it!" Naruto cradled the ramen to his chest and Sasuke drew back his arms. Once his arms were safely to his sides, Naruto started to happily slurp up the noodles again.

"Are you two ready?" Itachi asked gathering his stuff.

"Yep!" Naruto said with his half eaten cup of ramen.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and gathered his bags.

They headed off towards Konoha, this time with no intentions of stopping.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I don't know if I should put in a lemon or not... I might (if I don't chicken out at the last minute) whether this is a lemor or not I'm 75 sure that this will be a MPreg, but still there is a 25 chance it won't be. I feel like there's not alot on here anyways. So please review and tell me if I should or shouldn't (it won't really help for the lemon part, for that I have to have the guts.)

coldndrowning911


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! Finally what you've guys been waiting for right? heheh. Sorry for the long wait I had placement exams, but THAT'S OK!!! I think this is acutally the longest chapter. Yeah, I just noticed that I had really short chapters. I mean I can expect that from my other story Complicated Love, because that's a hand written story, but this is a computer typed story. So from now on I'm going to try to make the chapters longer but that means probably longer updates...Oh well xD

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

* * *

At sunset they arrived at Konoha's gates. The guards bowed to Itachi and Sasuke in respect. Naruto was currently fast asleep in Sasuke's arms. **(A/N: As the fox not as Naruto…that would look a little weird O.o)**

"Itachi," one of the guards called out. "Master Uchiha would like you to arrive to his quarters immediately."

Itachi nodded. The three of them, being Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto, followed the guard to the Uchiha manor.

They entered through the gates and walked up the marble stairs and two more guards politely bowed before opening the doors and letting them in. They followed the red carpet through many corridors until they reached a big wooden door with golden handles and the Uchiha crest.

Fugaku Uchiha, **(A/N: Please correct me if I got his name wrong. I'm not quite sure if this is right or wrong.)** was sitting at his desk with his back towards them probably doing some paper work.

"Itachi. Sasuke." Fugaku greeted.

"Father." Itachi and Sasuke replied.

"Father, I have something to ask of you." Sasuke said taking a step forward.

Fugaku turned around, but what he saw in Sasuke's hands he was not prepared for. His eyes went wide and he stood up with a proud smirk on his face.

"Good job Sasuke! I was so sure that Itachi killed the last of the Nine-Tailed Demons, but there you go and prove me wrong!"

"Well, Father. I have a proposition to make." Sasuke said nervously.

"Ok. Continue." Fugaku said his normal expressionless face returning.

"Well, I found this kit in the forest, and in the morning it was a human." Fugaku's eyes widen, but Sasuke continued. "I asked where its parents were and it said they died. I'm guessing this kit is around my age, when it's in its human form. So I was wondering, could I use this kit as my personal slave?"

Fugaku just gave Sasuke a blank stare before laughing. "Sasuke, you have PLENTY of personal slaves. Besides its way too dangerous too have that. I'll have it killed tomorrow morning." He turned around to get back to his paperwork.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled. Fugaku turned his head to give Sasuke a questioning look.

"Uh, could I have him as my um, bedmate?" Sasuke said with a slight blush. Itachi in the corner chuckled at Sasuke and turned around to leave. _'I'll find out the details later.'_ He thought to himself.

"Sasuke, you do know that in a year you'll have to choose your wife. What good will it do to have a bedmate that you're already attached to?" Fugaku asked.

"I could always train it too. For battle or for healing. It's still a kit so it could learn to do good, not evil." Sasuke said hopeful. If his father was already questioning his first statement with a 'What if…?' question then it's probably going to be a yes.

"Hmm…" Fugaku started to pace in a small circle in front of Sasuke. After a few more times he stopped and looked directly at Sasuke. "Well, I don't really like the idea, but it could be useful in the future. It would be great to have a powerful demon on our side when we're in war! Sure, I'll let you keep this demon, but it is not allowed to leave these premises without you! Once you choose your wife and she has conceived, you will take it to a trainer. I will decide who that will be in the future. For now, it will go with you and Itachi to train. One wrong move it makes and it will be killed immediately!"

"Yes Father." Sasuke bowed.

"You are dismissed." Fugaku made a gesture with his hands for Sasuke to leave then proceeded in sitting in his desk to continue his paper work.

Sasuke walked out of his father's quarters with a smirk on his face. He walked down a few different corridors until he reached his room which had the Uchiha crest. He walked into his room.

His room was a dark blue in color with a dark hard floor. His bed was king sized. The covers on it were black with the Uchiha crest in a diagonal pattern. His room was mostly empty except for a dark wooden dresser, a dark wooden bookcase with many books, and a black chair in the corner.

Sasuke went over to his bed and dropped Naruto on the bed. The sudden fall caused Naruto to wake up. In its sleepy daze it tumbled off the bed and onto the floor. Sasuke chuckled and lay back on his bed with his eyes closed.

Naruto transformed into a human and stood up. "Hey Sasuke?" He asked.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke said one eye open looking at him.

Naruto growled at the name but continued anyway. "Is your father going to let me live?"

Sasuke opened his other eye and stared at the ceiling. "Yes, but you have to be my bed slave for a year."

Naruto's eyes widened. "WHAT?!?!?!"

Sasuke glared but kept his gaze on the ceiling. "Be quiet! You're so loud!"

"I have to be you're WHAT?" Naruto said lowering his volume.

"My bed slave, it's only for a year though." Sasuke said closing his eyes again.

"Then what? You'll let me go?" Naruto said with hope.

"No. We can never let you go, well, unless my dad dies but that won't happen for awhile. He's still young."

Naruto's hopefulness died when Sasuke said that.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until they heard a loud bell. Naruto jumped at the noise and fell right off the bed again.

Sasuke chuckled. He got off the bed and went to the other side of the bed where he helped Naruto to his feet. "Get use to the sound of that. You're going to be hearing that a lot from now on, dobe."

Naruto growled and rubbed his head. "Shut up, teme! What does that mean anyways?"

"Dinner."

Naruto's hyper-ness came back and he ran to a door opened it and ran inside closing the door behind him. There was a loud crash and then a few obscenities coming from Naruto.

Sasuke laughed as Naruto came out rubbing his head again. "Dobe, that's a closet. If you don't want to end up getting hurt again then follow me from now. I don't want you getting lost, then causing trouble that could kill you.

"Stupid teme. You can warn me next time." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Well I didn't know that you were going to go off running the minute you heard anything that reminds you of food. Well now that I know I'll choose my words carefully from now on." Sasuke walked towards one of the three doors in his room.

"This door is the one that leads you into the corridors. The one you ran into was the closet. And that one over there," Sasuke said pointing towards the one on the opposite side of the wall. "Is my study room. Normally I'll be in there. So if you ever need me and you can't find me just go in there ok?"

Naruto nodded, and then ran out the door that Sasuke said was the main door. Sasuke sighed and followed after him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called. He looked to his left, then to his right.

"What is it now dobe?" Sasuke said from behind Naruto.

"Which way do we go?" Naruto looked to his right to see Sasuke going that way. He followed after him. Once he was next to him he looked at all the paintings and things that were in the hallway.

Sasuke turned a corner and walked a few feet before he found out that he lost Naruto. He looked behind him to see Naruto still looking at the pictures. "Naruto," Sasuke called out to warn him, but it was too late. Naruto crashed into the wall when he wasn't looking and fell down on his butt.

"Ow…" Naruto moaned and rubbed his butt. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, then proceeded to walk towards Naruto to help him up. "You sure are falling down a lot today, dobe. Pay attention from now on."

Naruto just sat there pouting up at Sasuke. "Sasuke! Can you help me now instead of scolding me?"

Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style and walked towards the dinning room.

"Teme!" Naruto said. "I asked you to help me up not carry me there! Now put me down!" Naruto started to struggle in Sasuke's grasp.

"Dobe. Stop moving around or else I'll drop you. It's right here I don't want you to get distracted again and miss the door or something."

Naruto started to blush and pout and Sasuke smirked. "Well, you're just a stupid teme!"

"Hn." Sasuke stopped at a door and put Naruto down then proceeded to walk into the room, attempting to leave the blond boy behind. Naruto hurriedly ran to catch up with Sasuke's long strides.

When Sasuke and Naruto walked into the dining room, Naruto's eyes widen. It was huge! On the far side of the room there was a large buffet table filled with food. While Naruto stood with his mouth agape, Sasuke walked over to the buffet table and grabbed a plate.

Once Naruto got over his shock, which was a few seconds after Sasuke left to get food, he went over to the buffet and grabbed a plate for himself. He looked over at Sasuke's plate and grabbed whatever Sasuke had. When Sasuke got to the end of the table where a big pot sat he walked past it and headed towards the table.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto called over his shoulder.

"What?" Sasuke replied.

"What's in the big pot?" Naruto asked looking back at the pot.

"That's ramen, dobe." Sasuke sat in one of the chairs at the table and slowly started to eat.

Naruto stared at the pot before piling it all on his plate with a happy face.

When Naruto finally reached the table the big wooden doors opened. Fugaku walked in and right behind him stepped in a beautiful lady who looked just like Sasuke.

Naruto watched as they both went to the buffet table.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto whispered to Sasuke who was sitting next to him.

"What?" Sasuke said back.

"Who's that pretty lady?"

"…that's my mom." Sasuke said with a blank stare.

"Oh." Naruto continued eating his food with a small blush on his face.

Fugaku and Sasuke's mom sat down once they finished getting their food. Sasuke's mom smiled at Naruto.

"Hello. I'm Sasuke's mom, you can call me Mikoto." She said in a sweet voice.

"I'm Naruto." He said shyly.

"So are you one of Sasuke's friends?" She asked.

"Well-"Sasuke started to say before he got interrupted.

"No." Fugaku cut in. "Naruto is Sasuke's bed slave. Once Sasuke is married and his wife has conceived, he will be specially trained to fight against our enemies."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked down at their plates embarrassed.

"That's great that you have a bed slave, Sasuke." Mikoto said with a big smile on her face. When Mikoto said that, Itachi walked in to hear about Naruto being Sasuke's bed slave.

"Wait a minute! He's your bed slave?!?!?" Itachi yelled.

* * *

Thanks for reading!! The next update should be like around March, OR during Feburary break. Depends if I have friends over.

coldndrowning911


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait! I had a lot to do over srping break. But here it is the 5th chapter of Demon of My Dreams. Oh! and in a review someone asked what a bedslave was, from what I know it means like, a whore except they don't get paid and it's only for that certain person. Like a husband and wife except no strings attached! There I hope that helps or at least gives you a better view of what one is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Bad grammar bad spelling and yaoi as in boyXboy so no reviews saying that it's nasty because I WARNED you!!!

* * *

-----------------------------

Chapter 5

-----------------------------

"_Wait a minute. "He's your bed slave?!?!?" Itachi yelled._

--------------

Naruto and Sasuke looked over at Itachi who dropped his plate of food in shock. Sasuke smirked at Itachi. It was great to actually get a reaction out of him.

"Yes Itachi. Naruto is Sasuke's bed slave, but once he gets a wife and she has conceived, he will be in our army to destroy our enemies!" Fugaku said to Itachi.

Itachi sat down next to Naruto with a new plate of food. Naruto looked over to where Itachi dropped his plate to see some of the maids cleaning up the mess. He raised his eyebrows at them then turned around to listen in on the conversation.

"So Naruto, did you have any say in this matter?" Itachi asked with a smirk on his face.

Naruto was obviously confused with what Itachi was saying by the confused look on his face. "What? Say in what matter?"

Itachi's smirk grew wider. "The matter of you being Sasuke's bed slave. Did you ask to be his bed slave?"

Naruto blushed. "N-no. I was asleep at that time."

"Hmm. I see." Itachi said.

They continued to eat their dinner in silence, Naruto too embarrassed to say anything and the rest of them out of a habit.

Sasuke and Naruto went into Sasuke's bedroom for the rest of the night.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he climbed on Sasuke's bed.

"Hn," Sasuke replied taking off his clothes leaving himself in his boxers.

"When you eat dinner, is your family always that quiet?"

Sasuke sat on the bed next to Naruto and closed his eyes. "Yea, we never really talk much. It's been like that since as long as I can remember."

Naruto shifted nervously on the bed. "Do you know why?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I know it has something to do with my brother and father though."

Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously. "How do you know?"

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully and let out a sigh. "I know because my brother always threatens to kill father. My father yells at us for the smallest things, guess you can say he's a perfectionist. My mother loves us all, but she doesn't know which side to take, so she just stays silent."

Naruto lay down next to Sasuke and looked at the ceiling too.

"Ok, now you have to tell me about your past." Sasuke said looking over at Naruto.

Naruto sat up on his elbows and looked down at Sasuke, narrowing his eyes. "Now what gives you that idea?"

"Well because I told you mine. It's only fair that you tell me yours."

Naruto gave a small pout and crossed his arms over his chest and looked way. After a few minutes he looked over at Sasuke who was smirking. "Fine! Stupid teme makes me do things," the rest of his sentence got cut off by the thud he made laying back down on the bed.

Sasuke watched with an amused face as Naruto tried to get comfortable. He raised an eyebrow once Naruto finished and let out a content sigh.

"Ok. I'm ready." Naruto said looking over at Sasuke.

"Then start telling."

Naruto pouted. "No, that's not how you do it! You got to ask me a question first!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Ok, umm, well did you have any siblings?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. I'm the only Uzumaki!"

"Where did you live before you found me?"

"I lived in the forest. I was living by myself though; all the other demons who were forest animals didn't like me."

Sasuke looked at Naruto to see him with a far away look. "Why do they you?"

Naruto turned his head to face the window. "I guess they're jealous, because we were the most powerful demons. They probably thought that I would kill them if they went near me, but I'm not like that. I don't like fighting or anything; guess you can say I'm a pacifist."

Sasuke's eyes widen at his statement. Naruto seemed like the type to get into fights all the time. Or at least be play -fighting.

"Night 'Suke."

"Goodnight." Sasuke watched as Naruto transformed into his fox form. He watched as Naruto curled up by his stomach and as his breathing got slower until it finally slowed to a point where it looked like he stopped breathing.

Sasuke petted **(A/N: petted…is that even a word? Either way, pretend it is.)** the fox until he to let sleep overcome him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This chapter is most likely a filler. I'm having some writer's block so I might put this story on hold instead of my other story Complicated Love since I acutally have an idea for that story and not so much this one. But do not worry! I will try my hardest NOT to discontinue this!

Please R&R

coldndrowning911


	6. Chapter 6

Here you go! The 6th Chapter. I've decided to post this chapter earlier so as to say I'm sorry for updating so late. I'm really not sure when the next update will be, I'm so unpredictable even I don't know what i'm gonna do next. But still it shouldn't be as long as the last time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: bad grammar, yaoi bad spelling same as always blah blah blah.

NOTES: Someone else asked me what a bed slave was and they acutally asked if it was something like a sex slave, thing is it IS a sex slave just a politer way of saying it XD but either way.

* * *

-----------------------------

Chapter 6

-----------------------------

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari were all princesses from other lands coming to visit the prince, Sasuke Uchiha. Today was the day he got to pick his wife.

Currently the four girls were at Sakura's vacation home in Konoha, getting ready to visit the prince.

Tenten and Temari were by the closet picking outfits while Ino and Sakura were by the giant vanity that was in the room doing their make-up.

"Hey girls," Temari said rummaging in the closet. "How do you guys like this dress on?" She pulled out a long purple peasant gown and held it over her body.

"I like it, but you can do a little bit more." Ino said nodding.

Temari rolled her eyes and laid the gown on the bed. "Why should I care, its not like I like him or anything. I'll admit he's hot, but he's just too cold for my likings."

Sakura turned toward Temari with a tube of lipstick in her hand. "If you don't like him then why are you going after him? Some of us actually DO like him and want to be with him for the rest of our lives."

"Calm down girl! Trust me, I don't want to be here, my brothers just want to form an alliance with the people of Konoha. So don't worry your pretty little head, I'm not going to steal him from you or anything like that."

Temari grabbed the dress from the bed and walked over to the bathroom slamming the door on the way.

Ino finished her make-up and sat on Sakura's bed next to Tenten who was already finished completing her outfit and was just helping Temari.

"You two are both so slow. At this rate we're going to be late and Sasuke is going to just end up marrying a poor peasant whose family doesn't own anything and then our families will disown us and we'll be left on the streets to die!" Tenten said dramatically placing a hand over her head.

Sakura stood up from the chair in front of the vanity and glared. "You don't have to worry I'm finished, if anything you should worry about Temari who sleeps in late and still has to finish her make-up! Besides, don't be so dramatic Tenten! Like we'll EVER end up poor like that."

Temari came out of the bathroom glaring at Sakura. "Shut up, Sakura. Unlike you I don't care about how I look in front of that guy! So I don't even need make-up. Let's just head out."

-----

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Wake up Sasuke!"

Sasuke groaned and turned opposite the voice and pulled the covers over his head.

Naruto pouted and put his hands on his hips just staring at Sasuke.

After a few minutes when Sasuke didn't hear Naruto's voice he slowly got up to see Naruto pouting at him.

"You were suppose to be up half an hour ago, Sasuke-teme! The princesses are coming today and you're still in bed! I swear, you're the laziest person I've met." Naruto mumbled the last part to himself while walking towards the door.

Sasuke groaned and flopped back on his bed forcing himself to try and go back to sleep.

When Naruto heard Sasuke's groan he turned to see Sasuke back on his bed falling asleep. He narrowed his eyes at him and transformed into his fox form. Silently he backed up a little, and ran as fast as he could towards the bed and flung himself on the bed and landed on Sasuke.

Sasuke got up with an 'oomph' and held his stomach. He glared at the grinning fox and threw him off the bed. He stood up and went into his bathroom and slammed the door.

Naruto went back to his human form and sat by the door, waiting for Sasuke and to make sure he wouldn't fall back asleep when he came out.

When Sasuke was done getting ready he and Naruto went downstairs in the living room to wait for the girls to arrive.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and a butler came into the room announcing the arrival of the princesses.

Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten entered the room when they saw the prince they curtseyed and sat on the couch in front of the prince.

Sasuke eyed each of the girls, while Naruto was gaping at their beauty.

"Hello prince Sasuke," the girls said. Sasuke nodded his head while Naruto was still gaping his mouth wide open. Sasuke gave him a quick nudge and he shut his mouth.

"I'm Sakura," the pink haired, emerald eyed girl said giving them both a small smile.

"I'm Ino," the platinum-blonde haired, blue eyed girl said winking.

"I'm Tenten," the brunette haired, brown eyed girl said.

"And I'm Temari." The blonde haired, black eyed girl said in a bored tone.

Sasuke nodded again. "Well you all know me, this" Sasuke turned towards Naruto. "Is my bed slave, Naruto." Naruto quickly blushed and started spluttering excuses.

Sakura and Tenten blushed while Ino looked at Naruto with an expression that read 'how cute!' while Temari was just barely holding back her laughter.

"Now you all know why you guys are here. I'm going to interview each one of you in a separate room and when I'm done I'll decide which one to choose. The first one I'll have a talk with is Sakura." Sasuke and Sakura stood up and Sasuke lead the way out the door.

"So, you're his bed slave?" Temari asked still highly amused.

Naruto blushed and looked down at his lap. "Yea, but it wasn't my idea! The bastard asked his father about me being his bed slave. During that time I was asleep."

Ino and Tenten looked at him with astonishment and wide eyes while Temari was currently laughing into the arms of the couch trying to stifle her laughter as much as she can.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently.

Ino and Tenten looked at each other before Ino replied. "You can't call prince Sasuke a bastard! You could get killed for saying something like that!"

Naruto tilted his head cutely and gave them both a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I call him a bastard all the time, even to his face. It doesn't bother him, well much anyways."

Tenten, Ino, and now even Temari were looking at Naruto as if he was the cutest thing they've ever seen.

"Ok, next, Ino!" Sasuke called. Sakura walked back into the room and sat down where she previously sat before and watched as Ino walked away following Sasuke.

-----

Once Sasuke was done interviewing the girls he sat down next to Naruto who was still very embarrassed.

"Well, I've decided who I'm going to choose as my wife."

The four girls sat on the edge of their seats staring at Sasuke and waiting for the answer while Naruto was staring at Sasuke too with curiosity. Sasuke eyed each of the girls.

"The princess I chose, will be,"

* * *

MUHAHAHA!!! I left you with a cliffie!!! Acutally, the only reason I chose to stop it here was because I don't know who it should be. So I'll let you guys vote. The thing is PLEASE DO NOT VOTE FOR TENTEN!!! It's not that I hate her it's just I don't know how she should be around Sasuke, if you want her to be with Sasuke it's fine but you got to give me ideas on how she'll act1 So please vote.

Thanks for reading, R&R

coldndrowning911


	7. Chapter 7

Hello people! Sorry for the long update. 

**IMPORTANT A/N: **Last chapter I said to vote for Sasuke's wife, and most of you voted Naruto and like one Temari. I am definatly going to make this a SasuNaru but first Sasuke has to get "married" so don't worry. I just don't know who to choose for his wife so please vote for a girl.

**SECOND IMPORTANT A/N:** I also noticed that in the fic I said that Sasuke has to get married in a year, but that's not true. It's suppose to say within a year. I'm not going to go back and change it though so don't go complaining, i've realised my mistake.

**Warning:** Yaoi, shonen-ai, as in 2 dudes in love. Do not go flaming this story because I've warned you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

-----------------------------

Chapter 7

-----------------------------

"_The princess I choose will be,"_

Sasuke paused and let out a long deep sigh. He massaged his temples with his fingers.

"I cannot decide right now. I will gather you back in a few months to choose my wife. I will alert your families when that time comes.

The girls groaned and flopped back on their seats. Sasuke got up and walked out of the room. Naruto stood up.

"Goodbye, princesses!" Naruto quickly said before quickly following after Sasuke.

Sakura glared at where Naruto once stood. "I bet you that if it wasn't for Naruto, Sasuke could've easily picked one of us."

Temari stood up and the other girls followed her actions. They walked out the mansion and headed towards Sakura's home. 

"Before you go blaming this on Naruto, you must realize that Sasuke isn't looking for a relationship, he's looking for more land, power, and money." Temari said glancing at Sakura.

Tenten nodded. "It's true, because if he wanted a relationship he wouldn't marry a princess unless he fell in love with her, not just pick her from random countries."

"Well maybe Sasuke wanted to see what other girls were like from other countries, but his father wouldn't let him out of the country for fear he'd get killed."

Ino stopped suddenly making Sakura crash into her. "Do you know what I think?"

Sakura rubbed her head and glared at Ino. "Well, I think you're stupid. Stopping all of a sudden."

Ino turned and glared back at Sakura. "Oh shut it forehead girl. I bet you that Sasuke's gay."

Temari, Tenten, and Sakura each gave her looks like she was crazy.

"No, really! I mean, he has a bed slave that's a boy. If he wanted a bed slave and he was straight he would've picked a peasant girl or something. He doesn't show any emotion to us, but when we got back from an interview and he saw Naruto talking with us you just barely make out a smile!"

"Ino has a point, and a very good one at that. That's also probably why he's delaying on picking one of us as a wife."

"Yea, but even if he's gay he can't be gay with Naruto, because Naruto calls him a bastard."

Ino sighed. "Who knows? They're relationship can be the most complicated one there is."

The girls nodded and started walking back to Sakura's house.

---------

Naruto tried to follow where Sasuke went. He transformed into his fox form and quickly sniffed him out.

When Naruto found Sasuke, he was sitting on the veranda with a cup of tea. Naruto walked over to him and put his paws on his lap.

Sasuke smiled down at Naruto and picked him up and put him on his lap, he slowly ran his fingers through his fur.

'**Why didn't you pick any of the girls?'** Naruto asked.

"They were all annoying. I don't want a relationship with clingy girls."

'**They weren't ALL bad were they? Like Sakura was really pretty. You should've picked her.'**

"She might've been pretty but she was the most annoying of all. She wanted a relationship where we'll actually talk and we'll be in love and do EVERYTHING together."

Naruto didn't say anything after that; he sat there while Sasuke was slowly petting him. 

---------

Itachi went out to the veranda in the afternoon to see Sasuke sitting there with Naruto on his lap. He could see a small smile grazing his little brother's lips. He slowly walked over to his brother and sat across from him.

Sasuke glared at Itachi who decided to sit across from him. 

"What do you want?" Sasuke said quietly for Naruto was asleep in his lap.

Itachi smirked. "I just want to know how your search for a wife went. So which one did you pick?"

"I didn't choose one."

Itachi's eyes widen slightly before his face gained the normal expressionless look. "Well aren't you just full of surprises? First that the nine-tailed demon is your bed slave, and now, that you didn't choose a wife. Maybe it has something to do with your little PET there? Should I concern father about this?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi. "You wouldn't dare! You hate father. And besides, you know as much as I do that those girls are annoying. I of course didn't know which was the least annoying so I just put it off. It has nothing to do with Naruto."

Now Itachi was glaring just as much as Sasuke was. "Ok, whatever you say little brother. Have fun with you're little pet, and don't come asking me for help when father decides that your little pet will be the source of not choosing a wife." Itachi left Sasuke with that in mind.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto in his lap and gently scratched him behind the ear.

---------

After Sasuke dropped Naruto off into his room, he headed to his father's quarters. A few minutes after his talk with his brother, a butler came in telling him his father would like to speak with him.

Sasuke arrived at the doors of his father's room. He knocked and opened the door when he heard his father's reply.

Fugaku turned towards Sasuke with the same proud smirk he wore earlier when he saw Sasuke with Naruto.

"Sasuke, have you chosen your wife?"

Sasuke looked down at his feet. "About that Father, um, I didn't choose one."

Fugaku looked at Sasuke. "You didn't choose one?"

Sasuke shook his head.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at his son. "And why ever not?"

"Sorry Father, but all the girls were terribly annoying."

Fugaku gave a chuckle. "Sasuke, apparently you still don't know the reason why I made you pick a wife. I don't care whether they are annoying or not, I only want this marriage for power! Just pick the less annoying one and get it over with! You may leave now."

Sasuke bowed. "Yes Father."

Sasuke left to go back to his bedroom with a slight frown on his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remeber to vote for the girl that Sasuke is to "marry"

Winner so far: Temari

Temari:1

Sakura:0

Ino:0

Tenten:0

Please R&R

coldndrowning911


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people! I'm happy! I think this might've been my quickest update since Chapter 2.

Well you all voted and its offically Temari who will marry Sasuke! Don't be dissappointed though, it's not SasuTema -Anyways read the story!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

* * *

--

Chapter 8

--

1 week later

Sasuke woke up to see Naruto in fox form sitting on his chest. He sat up and chuckled as the little fox tumbled down to the foot of his bed. Naruto gave him a small glare then quickly transformed into his human self.

"You're a meanie!" He pouted and turned his head to look towards the window.

Sasuke gave a small chuckle. "Well, it was your fault for laying on my chest."

Naruto gave another glare in his direction. "Yeah well, you could've at least waited for me to move! Stupid teme."

Sasuke shook his head and headed towards the bathroom and closed the door. Naruto quickly followed and sat by the door waiting for Sasuke to finish.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto called to him.

"Hn." Sasuke replied putting toothpaste on his toothbrush.

"Do you think we can do something outside today? Like a picnic or something? I haven't been outside in the longest of times." Naruto gave a slight pout.

"Maybe. Depends on what I'm doing today." Sasuke wiped off his mouth with a towel when he heard a thud. He quickly put the towel on the towel rack and opened the door to see Naruto laying face down on the ground. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Ow." Naruto said rubbing his face cutely while unconsciously pouting.

"Dobe, if you keep pouting like that your face is going to get stuck like that." Sasuke smirked and grabbed some clothes from his closet and headed back towards the bathroom door.

Naruto glared at the closed door. "Stupid teme," he mumbled under his breath.

The door opened and Sasuke stuck his head out and glared. "I heard that."

Naruto let out a small squeak in surprise and jumped on the bed and under the covers away from Sasuke's Glare of Doom™

Naruto followed Sasuke towards Itachi's office, trying to step on all the colored tiles. Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's antics.

They reached the door and Sasuke stopped to knock when Naruto crashed into his back and almost fell before Sasuke quickly grabbed his arm. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Dobe, behave or we're not going anywhere today."

Naruto's eyes widen and he quickly stood up straight.

Sasuke shook his head and proceeded to knock on Itachi's door again.

"Come in." Itachi's voice called from the other side of the door.

Sasuke walked in still holding Naruto's arm. Once he stood in front of Itachi, he let go of Naruto's arm.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked. "I believe that I have no plans today so may Naruto and I go out?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "To do?"

Sasuke blushed, but it was almost unnoticeable, except for one Uchiha Itachi. He smirked at his little brother's embarrassment.

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that little brother? I didn't quite hear you."

Sasuke was now blushing and it was now noticeable by Naruto.

"Why are you blushing Sasuke? We're just going on a picnic." Naruto said staring at him. Sasuke blushed deeper and Itachi's smirk grew.

"So Sasuke, you going on a little date with your bedmate?"

"It's not a date it's just that he hasn't been outside for awhile now, so he wanted to go on a picnic."

"Well, you're lucky Sasuke. Nothing planned today." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Though, you do have to pick your wife soon. Their father's are getting impatient."

"I know," Sasuke bowed and Naruto followed after him.

Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the park. Naruto ran ahead with the blanket, leaving Sasuke with the basket.

"Sasuke! I found a place!" Naruto shouted from the top of the hill. Sasuke climbed the hill and put the basket on the blanket and laid down to rest.

"Come on, come on! I'll set up the food!" Naruto took out the plates and food he put one of everything onto the two plates.

After Naruto set up the food the two boys ate the food chatting about random things that popped into their heads, which was mostly Naruto.

"Ahh, that was good." Naruto sighed laying down and rubbed his stomach. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke opened one eye at him. "What?"

"Let's play now!" Naruto said jumping up and standing over Naruto.

Sasuke closed his eye again. "Dobe, I don't play besides we just ate you'll probably get sick."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Stop being so stuck-up, teme! Come on!" Naruto started poking Sasuke. Sasuke's eyebrows started twitching. Naruto, happy that he got a reaction out of him started to tickle him on his sides.

Sasuke tried to suppress his laughter. "N-Naruto, s-top!"

Naruto grinned a fox grin at him and started running. Sasuke quickly got up and chased after him. Naruto was laughing before he tripped and started rolling down the hill, and since Sasuke was right behind him he rolled after him.

They reached the bottom of the hill, Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke under him. Sasuke glared at him. "Dobe, get off!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly at him and tried to get up. Keyword being tried.

Naruto fell right back down and landed roughly on top of Sasuke again. He opened his eyes to find…that him and Sasuke we're kissing?!

* * *

So how did you guys like it? Will you review to tell me? puppy dog eyes Ok yeah I left you all with a cliff hanger! AHAHA! ANd the sad thing is I probably won't update for awhile...but don't worry the story will go on! I'll try to update at least once a month but, I mostly write stories when I'm procrastinating on big projects like I am now. -

Please R&R

coldndrowning911


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not updating. The reason is in my profile and I'm too lazy to retype it out. -

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. stares longingly at a picture of Itachi

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai boyxboy love, bad spelling and grammar (sorry but I don't really want a beta...at least not yet)

So enjoy!

--

Chapter 9

--

Another Week Later

For the past week ever since _that_ incident, Naruto has been avoiding Sasuke as much as possible. The only time he would go near him is at night in his fox form, but before Sasuke even had a chance to talk Naruto would already be lightly snoring.

Sasuke didn't have any time left though; it was time for him to choose his wife.

Sasuke walked towards his father's office. When he reached the door he gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." His father's deep voice called out to him.

He opened the door and walked in silently to where his father was currently sitting with Itachi standing by his side.

"Sasuke." His father greeted him with a small nod.

"Father." Sasuke greeted back.

Fugaku stood up and walked towards Sasuke.

"So have you decided on whom you want your wife to be?" Fugaku said.

"Yes I have."

Fugaku gave a proud smirk. "So whom have you chosen? Probably the richest of them all? Sakura Haruno?"

Sasuke shook his head.

Fugaku's smirk faltered a bit. "Ok, how about the prettiest, Ino Yamanaka?"

Again Sasuke shook his head.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes. "So who did you pick?"

Sasuke let out a sigh. "I've picked the one who is the least infatuated with me, Temari Sabaku."

Both Itachi and Fugaku's eyes widen, not much but still enough for Sasuke to be smirking inside his head.

"Why did you choose someone who didn't adore you? They would've been happy to bear your children and to be queen right by your side." Fugaku said not understanding Sasuke's decision.

"I don't want that. I want someone who is independent, and wouldn't mind me not paying attention to them every minute of the day. Most women are just too bothersome for me, always so clingy and wanting attention and for you to love them but Temari doesn't act like that and that's exactly why I picked her."

Fugaku glared.

Sasuke glared right back.

After a few minutes of glaring, Fugaku finally let out a sigh.

"It's your decision on who you want to marry. I'll contact their father's immediately and let them know the news."

Yes father." Sasuke gave a quick bow and hurriedly left his room.

When Sasuke opened the door he saw a flash of gold sprint down the hallway.

'_Naruto?'_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

I know, I know! It's short. But I'm kinda at a dead end, I need to hurry up and pull into a drive turn around and start over again...well not the start over again part but you know what I mean.

I'll try and update as soon as I can but I'm not making any promises.

R&R

coldndrowning911


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! I know you guys are probably mad at me but HEY! I gots a lemon for you guys ^^ It's not that good or detailed because its my first and I wrote it in school and people always seem to look over your shoulder so yea you can skip this chapter if you don't want to read a lemon but...whatever...

Disclaimer:I do not own

**warnings:** THE RATING HAS GONE UP AS IN A SEX SCENE!!! so beware also this is yaoi as in boyxboy so I don't want any flames or crap like that

-----------------------------

Chapter 10

-----------------------------

Naruto was currently sitting on Sasuke's bed curled up with his legs against his chest and arms wrapped around his legs.

'_I really like Sasuke but now he's getting married.'_ Naruto thought as the tears ran down his face.

Sasuke quickly went into his room and saw Naruto curled up on the bed crying.

"Naruto!" Sasuke quickly ran to the bed sitting next to Naruto and wrapping his arm around him.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto shook his head and leaned into Sasuke's chest, wetting his shirt.

"Naruto, I'm never this comforting type of person. Don't make me feel useless." Sasuke said petting Narrator's head.

Naruto gave out a wretched sob and cried louder, surprising Sasuke.

"OK, ok! I'm sorry!" Sasuke said.

After a few minutes of Sasuke just holding Naruto, his sobs got quieter and quieter until it was just a few sniffles.

"You better now?" Sasuke asked, pulling Naruto away from him.

Naruto nodded and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his orange shirt.

Sasuke looked disgusted and handed Naruto a box of tissues that was sitting on the night stand.

Naruto gave a small giggle and blew his nose, discarding the tissue in the trash.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Naruto looked down at his lap and mumbled something under his breath.

"Don't mumble under your breath," Sasuke scolded. "People won't be able to hear you."

Naruto glared. "I don't want you to get married! I really like you."

Sasuke was surprised. "You like me?"

Naruto blushed and nodded.

Sasuke started smirking. "Oh do you now?"

Naruto was starting to get the feeling that he should get away from Sasuke and fast! He started to back up on the bed but then Sasuke followed by slowly crawling after him.

Naruto hit his back on the headboard. He cried out from surprise. Sasuke was soon hovering over him with an evil glint in his eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes to brace himself from the pain that he thought Sasuke was going to inflict on him, but what he felt was something much better. Sasuke's lips.

Naruto quickly opened his eyes from shock.

'_Holy crap! Sasuke's kissing me!'_ He thought to himself.

Naruto closed his eyes and started kissing back. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck to make the kiss go deeper.

Sasuke used his tongue to trace the edges of Naruto's lips to get Naruto to open his mouth.

Naruto opened his mouth to let Sasuke in. Sasuke mapped Naruto's mouth with his tongue exploring his moist cavern.

Naruto moaned into the kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Sasuke slid his hands underneath Naruto's shirt tickling his stomach.

Naruto broke the kiss to let out a small 'mewl'.

"Awe, what was that dobe?" Sasuke pulling Naruto's shirt off, then started to pull off his own shirt. "You want to make that noise for me, my kitsune?"

Naruto moaned from the sound of Sasuke's husky voice.

Sasuke tickled Naruto's tan stomach again and he let out another mew.

Sasuke then kissed up Naruto's stomach until he reached his neck, he then bit at the sensitive skin to make it bleed.

Naruto cried out in pain and brought his hand into Sasuke's silky black hair.

Sasuke licked the blood from the bite mark and Naruto let out another mewl of pleasure.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned. He lightly ran his sharp claws across Sasuke's back.

Sasuke moaned and ground his hips into Naruto causing them both to moan.

"Sasuke, stop teasing!" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke went down to Naruto's pants and pulled them off throwing them on the shirts. Sasuke then pulled off Naruto's boxers revealing his erection.

Sasuke slowly ran his hand over the shaft and Naruto let out a mew.

"You like that my little kitsune?" Sasuke blew cool air on the shaft.

"Nngh, Sasuke please." Naruto asked bucking into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke pulled his hand away and before Sasuke could even comprehend what happened Naruto flipped their positions so that Sasuke was on his back.

"It's not fair Sasuke s-a-m-a," Naruto whispered the honorific into his ear. "I'm the only one naked guess we have to fix that hm?"

Sasuke tried to his moan from Naruto's uke-ish voice.

"Oh, no Sasuke don't hide your moans from me." Naruto pulled off Sasuke's pants and boxers all in one tug, showing off Sasuke's large manhood.

Naruto gave Sasuke an evil grin before engulfing all of Sasuke in his mouth.

Sasuke gave out a long moan and restrained himself from bucking into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto wrapped his tongue along his shaft and bobbed his head up and down.

Sasuke felt like he was going to cum. He tugged at Naruto's golden locks urging him to go faster. Naruto gave Sasuke one long suck and Sasuke filled Naruto's mouth.

Naruto sat up licking his lips and swallowing Sasuke's seed.

Before Naruto could even comprehend what happened, Sasuke flipped Naruto over and stuck three fingers in his mouth.

"Suck." Sasuke said huskily while panting.

Naruto gave a long suck then started to slowly lick his fingers arousing Sasuke to his full length. He gave one final suck before Sasuke took out his fingers.

Sasuke inserted his fingers into Naruto's entrance to lubricate it.

"Nngh, Sasuke it feels funny." Naruto whimpered.

"Don't worry my kitsune, it'll feel good soon." Sasuke took out his fingers then positioned himself ready to plunge into Naruto.

He thrust his hips and Naruto cried out in pain.

"Sasuke! Take it out please! It hurts!" Naruto cried trying to pull away from Sasuke's hold.

"Sh, it'll feel a lot better soon." Sasuke kissed Naruto's tears away.

A while later Naruto wiggled his hips telling Sasuke to move.

Sasuke thrusts were slow becoming faster. Soon Naruto was bucking his hips along with Sasuke's rhythm.

Sasuke adjusted his thrusts looking for Naruto's special spot. He soon found it when Naruto let out a loud mewl.

"Sasuke! Right there, please again." Naruto cried out in extreme pleasure. Sasuke aimed for the same spot and grabbing Naruto's erection pumping him to his climax.

"Sasuke! I'm cumming!" Naruto shouted.

"Me too." Sasuke replied.

Naruto let out a long moan as his orgasm overpowered him. With one final thrust, Sasuke came inside him filling Naruto with his seed. He slowly pulled himself out of Naruto then pulled the covers over their sweaty bodies.

After both of them got their breathing under control, Naruto cuddled into Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke holding him.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered closing his eyes.

"Hm?" Sasuke asked opening one eye.

"I love you." Naruto said cuddling further into his him.

"As do I," Sasuke kissed the top of his head.

They both fell asleep soon after from their tiring activities.

So how did you like? I thoguht it was pretty good for a first time. I've been having some spelling issues as you can see but hey it's just an author's note noone really cares. Anyways review!

~coldndrowning911~


End file.
